


I'll Walk Through Hell With You

by cyclone16



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclone16/pseuds/cyclone16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a BTS photo from episode 11 of Waverly standing looking kind of pissed which inspired me to write this.</p><p>Waverly and Nicole have their first sorta fight but it leads to taking a big step in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Walk Through Hell With You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how other writers do 500 words and under, I keep trying to write short fics and they always wind up being over 1,00 words.

Waverly was dressed up for her date with Nicole. Nicole had said they were going someplace nice but casual so Waverly opted for her black flowery skirt and the pinkish crop top that just showed a sliver of skin. She also knew that when Nicole wasn’t on duty she wore her hair down so Waverly opted to put her hair in a long braid tonight instead.

As Waverly was putting the final touches to her outfit, Wynonna and Dolls came barreling in. “Wave, where are you, we need you?” Wynonna called around as Waverly emerged down the stairs.

Dolls noticed how Waverly dressed and gave her respectful nod, however Wynonna was completely oblivious. “What is all the shouting” Waverly said a bit annoyed.

“We don’t have much time” Dolls said holding up a folder that he then proceeded to throw down on the table and fan out its contents. “Take a look at these, victims dating back maybe 60 years. We have to find the connection between these victims and Bobo Del Ray.”

Waverly picked up one of the photographs and examined it close.

“We’re probably going to be at the station all night tapping into their evidence on these victims, so don’t wait up” Wynonna said as she gave Dolls a nod of the head for them to leave.

About 10 minutes had passed and Waverly heard a soft knock on the door, as she walked over and opened it she found Nicole on the other side. She gladly welcomed the taller girl inside and welcomed her by pulling her down by the coat collar and giving her a short, sweet kiss.

“Hi” Waverly said with a huge smile on her face as they separated.

“Hello to you too” Nicole responded as Waverly walked to get her coat. “So I saw Wynonna and Dolls burning the midnight oil at the station, they asked us to track some files dating back to the 50’s and 60’s” She said calling after Waverly, “is that what they do, some kind of cold case solving?”

Waverly suddenly got very nervous, like the time they almost got caught by Wynonna in Nedley’s office. “What, no. I don’t know wha-hut you’re talk about”.

“Come on Waverly, you work with them, you must know something” Nicole asked hoping she would get an answer but knowing she wouldn’t.

Waverly put her coat on the nearest chair and leaned against the entryway to the living room, “Nicole, it’s complicated, you wouldn’t understand.

“Hmmm, you know you and your sister may be complete opposites but you read from the same script.” Nicole said with a little anger arising.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Waverly said getting pissed at the implication.

“It means that I don’t like being lied to, or shut out. Something is going on with you and I want to help but you won’t let me. You’re shutting me out.” She was reaching her boiling point, “and if this…” she motioned between them, “is going to work, we have to be open with each other.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t” Waverly responded crossing her arms in front of her.

“Can’t or won’t Waverly?” Nicole said matter of fact, “look, I’m sorry but I’m not really in the mood for going out anymore, have a nice night.” And with that Nicole saw herself out while Waverly turned her head in Nicole’s direction to watch her leave but stayed in her spot.

 

Wynonna bumped in to Nicole in the break room, she whistled “Wow, looking good there Officer Haught, to what do we owe the pleasure?”

“Thanks, I had a um date but things they uh didn’t work out.” Nicole said somberly trying to get the fight with Waverly out of her head. All she heard was Waverly shouting, “Wynonna! Wynonna!” Nicole heard, shit it actually was Waverly shouting for Wynonna in the police station.

Wynonna and Nicole peeked their heads out of the break room door watching as Waverly bustled down the hall with purpose looking in doorways until she spotted the two heads, “there you are” she said as she walked up to her older sister. “Hey Nicole, you stay there” she ordered, “and you come with me” she said grabbing Wynonna’s arm and yanking her toward the BBD walking in and slamming the door shut.

“What’s going on Earp…err Earps” Dolls said looking confused.

Wynonna gave him a shrug as she was thrust into the first nearby chair by Waverly.

Waverly paced back and forth and started, “you have to let me tell Nicole, err Officer Haught about what we do here, she can be an asset. Plus, I’m a terrible liar and I don’t want to keep secrets from her. I mean it’s not fair, she nearly died because a revenant attacked her so she needs to know what she’s fighting against.” Waverly’s rambling continued as did her movement back and forth “And, I don’t want anything to happen to her because I think I might love her and I, and I”…she stopped in her tracks realizing what she just said, letting the words sink in as a huge smile spread across her face. She looked between the Wynonna and Dolls, and proudly stood her ground, “yeah, I love her and if you want my help well then you’re gonna have her too because we’re a package deal” Waverly ended with emphasis and umph. 

Dolls took a moment before saying, “are you done?” Waverly nodded her head and relaxed a bit, Dolls grabbed his mug from the table and walked by Waverly saying, “fine you can tell her” as he walked out of the room.

Waverly gave a little squeal and smile before noticing Wynonna stand in front of her, “well, are you going to say something?”

“Just this” Wynonna said taking a deep breath, “Waverly and Nic-ole sittin’ in a tree…” Waverly started to walk out but Wynonna followed her, continuing to taunt her, “K-I-S-S-I…” as they walked out Nicole was walking up and Wynonna stopped, “yeah, okay.”

Nicole looked down on Waverly, “Agent Dolls pushed me out of the kitchen and told me to ‘go talk to your girlfriend’, you want to tell me what’s going on?”

“Yes!” Waverly said taking Nicole’s hand and leading her back into the BBD room and closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song Stand by You by Rachel Platten


End file.
